


Fire and Ice

by Fiish



Series: Draco x Harry drables [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smuty Intentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiish/pseuds/Fiish
Summary: It is Harrys first day at his new school and he runs into the famous Draco Malfoy, what happens next?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Draco x Harry drables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> get ready.

It was harry's first day on campus and, as he walked across the vast outdoor grounds, he took in the brilliant nature that surrounded him.  
Plants of enormous sizes surrounded the land, effectively blocking the school from view. Harry thought of what a good spot it would be to hide a body in.  
looking away from the trees, he sees a group of boys around his age playing in the football grounds.  
"wow a bunch of boys around my age playing on the football grounds" he says.  
he walks over to the football fields and immediately his gaze is drawn to a pale boy with light hair running across the field. He is effectively drop kicked with the feels.  
as the boy runs his suspiciously pale blonde hair rustles in the wind. his hair is defiantly bleached, his eyebrows are 6 shades darker than the hair on his head. He is a tall boy, taller than harry, which is very attractive if you ask harry.  
'wow thats pretty attractive" harry says, even though no one asked. Harry is a thot.  
The boys notice him and walk at him as jocks do in most rom-com teenage films. The blonde boy has blue eyes, harry discovers.  
\----  
Draco looks at the Twink standing before him. he has brown hair that needs cutting, and round glasses that are too small for his face.  
he also has blue eyes, because this movie stars basically all white characters so of course they all have blue eyes.  
Draco thinks he looks hot, but he is a jock, so he does not annouce that.  
unlike harry.  
"you are incredibly sexy" says harry. like the thot he is.  
"simp" says Draco.  
the boys look eachother up and down.  
"simp" echoes the jocks.  
"i am harry, im new" says harry, who si incredibly good at anouncing his current status.

Draco decides there is only one way to deal with his uncontainable teenage lust for the twink.  
He simply bonks him with his fist.  
the last thing harry hears is the chorus of "simp" coming from dracos supporting jocks.  
harry throughly enjoys being punched by draco. he is a sadist.


	2. Fire and Ice part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry awakens in dracos room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will there be smut??? unkown :)

Harry awakens from his bonkening in dracos bed. draco tends to the wound on his head that was made by his incredibly large and sexy fist.  
Harry would love that fist ri-  
"i apologise for my uncontainable strength" draco says, looking into harrys eyes with his own eyes.  
"it is ok Draco, i was being a simp, and your uncontainable strength is very sexy" says harry, who tries to look at draco but his glasses are broken so hes not sure where hes looking.  
"wow Harry, i find your twinkyness very sexy" draco annouces.  
Harry sits up in dracos bed. "you make me incredibly horny draco." he annouces, as he does usually.  
Draco agrees, as does his girthy, thicc 11 inch peen.  
'wow draco where did you get all that peen?" ask harry, "i earned it from dumbledore" Draco replies.  
Harry doesnt think about what that means.  
Both boys rip their clothes off in a sudden burst of hormonal energy and smash their very thin lips together.  
Just as its getting good, theres a knock at the door.

Draco and his dangerously big dong get up and open the door.  
Harry is shocked and slightly aroused to see that Lord Voldemort is standing behind the door.  
"hello mister Lord Voldemort, would you like to come in?" Draco says, stepping aside.  
Voldemort steps inside and promptly throws himself on the bed.  
"what a cockblocker" harry thinks, keeping it to himself for once.

"oh mister lord voldemort what is wrong?" says draco, his mysteriously light hair swooping seductivly.  
"i have been rejected by my one true love, my soulmate, the day to my night, the hydroflask to my vsco girl, the sun i revolve around, severous snape" Mr. Lord voldemort sobs.  
Draco rubs his back, "it is alright sir Mister Lord Voldemort, there are many other middle age men you can lust over" Draco says, consolingly.

Harry looks straight at the reader like in the office, in his eyes you see the pain of being interrupted by Voldemort when he was just about to get a slice of that Draco Dong.


End file.
